Hekireki Tenshu
by Demonkid
Summary: Naruto heir of the Hekireki clan and last weilder of the Raikou Tenshu bloodline limit. I put up Chapter 3, the real one.Super Naruto UNDER CONSTRUCTION...
1. The prologue

-1Raikou Tenshu

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto POV

I stood there looking at Sakura with nothing but contempt and pity, that crush I had a few minutes prior were now long gone. _What had I seen in her_, I quickly asked himself. She had always stopped my growth and so did everyone else in my team no one cared anything about me, no one ever asked about my day, no one ever spared me a passing gland except the torture my team or village would bestow on me. There was nothing, that kept me in team seven, and nothing would ever change, Kakashi would ignore me for Sasuke or even Sakura who was by far the weakest kunoichi in existence or ever would be. Sakura would just blushed, giggled or scream and made no time for her to improve as a kunoichi…_what a pitiful excuse of a ninja, no wonder they look down open kunoichi and now it makes sense why most ANBU are males_. Sasuke was anything but social or caring, all he cared about was killing his brother,_ I mean killing his own brother how twisted can you be, I don't care if he killed your whole family… at least you had one_.

Funny how something can start out so well, and up so horrible yet surprising it can be inspiration in disguise…

The cage which had I had previously been imprisoned in, had crumbled down and shown me the true path to a shinobi, it was not caring for your friends as how Kakashi put it a long time ago. It was doing your mission as fast and efficient as possible, you were a tool and nothing else, something I had long ago learned by a genius of a man Zabuza… the perfect killing machine is what is respected in this village, than that's what I'm going to become and there not going to like it.

Nothing was stopping me from turning into the shinobi that the village wanted me for, and was boasted this gift which I rather call a curse. The village weapon, the village pariah… if that's what they wanted, then that's what they would get, time to drop my façade, time to stop caring and time to kill or at least destroy my opponents will to continue.

I had barely beat Kiba in the first match of the chunin exams preliminaries. I had one thanks to a fart, and then I used one of my new moves the Uzamaki Rendan. _How stupid was I before, falling for another's persons garbage, KAKASHI I WILL GET REVENGE…_

I was matched up against Neji the Hyuuga prodigy. He was in no way a weak adversary, and I would not underestimate him and at my current abilities I could at best only manage to tire him out, through the use of multiple Kage Bunshin's I might beat him if I produce enough of them. _The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was basically the only technique I was proficient with, and one of my most dangerous techniques because unlike most other people they serve more than just an illusion or distraction against only weak opponents, it helps take them down… you know what I think I could probably beat Sakura with one or two clones_.

I needed to unlock my kekkei-genkai if I wanted to beat all my opponents, yes as hard it is to believe I have a kekkei-genkai. Deep within my veins lies the power known as **Raikou Tenshu**, a kekkei-genkai of such a magnitude with a lot of abilities never seen before, the last member of our clan was the Yondaime hokage, but even he, could only control a small fraction of the true power the blood limit possessed.

With the Raikou Tenshu bloodline limit mastered one would be as powerful as gods themselves. The embodiment of thunder is what we were, the jutsu's we are capable of performing are unstoppable. My clan was originally from the Kumogakure no Sato, or other wisely known as the village hidden in the mountains.

I was born a monster being born with the potential to master the full capabilities of my blood limit, I would posses an unfathomable amount of power. How stupid of Kakashi to, think I was not a genius, I unlike him don't rely on my special abilities that make us different, not better like everyone else believes it just gives us shortcuts. He wasn't even born with his kekkei-genkai, yet he believes he is better than everyone else or those who do not posses a kekkei-genkai… _that hypocrite he acquired it from Obito Uchiha yet he has the stupidity to believe that they are better, I mean god damn it, Obito died saving him. You would think he would be a little more grateful for being alive, at the cost of a genius life. But no he just forgets everyone else, and pays attention to that Uchiha trash, who will betray the village after someone offers him power. _

Now to Sakura, how could I have possible liked her, she has an oversize forehead, now she sports short pink hair, green eyes, the voice of a banshee and the weakest person I had ever seen and she thought she was too good for me huh, well that's to sad, I might as well reveal what was always under my jumpsuit a black battle armor, with golden yellow tint in the frame.

On my shoulder where two golden shoulder bracers, on my legs were golden bracers, and I had golden colored low cut boots, can you believe real gold… _I'm rich bitch, thanks my friend Dave Chappel, he really knows what's he's saying _. On my thigh was my family's heirloom the real **Tamujin **not the fake one that Konoha had for a long time now, the real one possessed much more power than that fake copy of it and could not brake, no matter the damage.

Although I had still to unlock my kekkei-genkai, I could control thunder to a certain degree. I had many faults, my taijutsu was horrible, my ninjutsu was very limited, my genjutsu was nonexistent, my stamina and chakra reserve were great but my chakra control was horrible at the best.

I would need to put on weights if I wanted to increase my speed quickly, for chakra control I would require water walking while wearing weights, For my genjutsu, I would require to perfect my chakra control at best and start learning the chakra pulse to disrupt them all, for taijutsu I would require to learn my families taijutsu style **Raikou Genkotsu.** My ninjutsu would not be needed considering, I could control thunder at will without their weakness to the air element considering I am my own weakness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So for the month in before the chunin finales, I trained, hard, worked on my kenjutsu until I mastered the **Hekireki Yaiba, **throughout my training I also perfected my chakra control, pushed my chakra reserves to new levels, which now is in the level of the three legendary sanin Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

I mastered the Raikou Genkotsu, and learned how to neutralize any genjutsu, no matter what considering, that I had finally unlocked my kekkei-genkai,_ its so sweet man, I tell you it's the best controlling the thunder element rocks,_ and I had mastered it to the point where the Yondaime hokage had, I could pull out the Hirashin no Jutsu without the three pronged kunai unlike my old man, and even perform an attack similar to the Raikiri just more powerful and chakra absorbing. _Can you believe it take that Kakashi just wait till you see me in action. _

I grew quite a bit during my month of training from the short midget or runt to as tall as Shino Aburame. I wore my Hekireki Clan battle armor, which was the one I wore beneath my orange jumpsuit, and exchanged the blue cloth on my hitia-tae for a longer black silk cloth, which I wore on my forehead, I also had solid gold borders around my hitia-tae.

Normal Layout…….

It was the start of the chunin finals, and everyone was there except Naruto and Sasuke, but after a while Sasuke appeared with Kakashi in a gust of leaves. Naruto was yet to be seen, but in the middle of the clearing a swift gust formed and could be clearly felt throughout the stadium before it started to crackle, dark clouds started to slowly form in the horizon, while the clouds all released strikes of thunder in the exact location several times. To everyone's shock, slowly the clouds receded back, like if they had never been formed and in the location of the scorched land stood a new Naruto with golden eyes before they slowly turned back to their usual bright blue eyes.

The crowd stood still before they could recognize what had just happened Naruto had teleported through the lightning bolts, and he wore the royal hekireki battle armor. That really got the crowd bewilder the Uzamaki Naruto was the heir to the most powerful clan in Konoha. Kakashi looked shocked, that meant Naruto was related to his deceased teacher and most likely his son, of all the people to ignore… he chose to ignore his sensei's son, his idols son, the village martyrs son's.

The girls on the stands looked very perplexed there were three very cute guys in the exam, but one of them they couldn't really see all that perfect. One was obviously the Uchiha, the other the Hyuuga but who was the third?

The winds subsided and Naruto looked at the examiner before asking if the matches would be set underway anytime soon.

Sasuke looked as stoic as ever, Neji looked confused on the difference of the cloth Naruto wore, Shino was quiet and collected, Temeri looked hungrily at Naruto, Shikamaru was trying to sleep but failing, Gaara sported a murderous smirk across his face and Kankuro was petting his puppet.

The examiner quickly said " Okay, you've made it this far so you should be proud of yourself, and first match is between Naruto and Neji. So everyone else please go back into the stadium to watch the match unfold."

AN: Hiya everyone i redid the chapter hopefully it will be clearer and all, so please continue to review.. thank you Ja ne Demon kid.


	2. A Hidden Ability

Roukai Tenshu

AN: I redid this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: A Hidden Ability

Normal Layout.

Naruto stood his ground, with an emotionless expression plastered on his face. His eyes had changed, they were no longer warm, caring and determined but were cold, serious and indifferent. His once happy-go-lucky attitude was now long gone, replaced by a cold, serious and calculating one. His bright orange jumpsuit was replaced by a darker sleeker black battle armor tinted with solid gold, he had solid gold shoulder guards, elbow pads, leg bracers and a long golden silk cloth hiate-ate tied around his forehead, the hitia-ate was long enough to drop two log strands in the back of his long blond hair which was tied into a small ponytail, with bangs dropped from around his head.

The occasional breeze would make the two strands of the golden hiate-ate flow with the wind, his bangs slowly moving with the rhythm of the breeze. His blue eyes shining, radiantly witnessing the crowd, and gazing at the black haired Hyuuga. An ethereal glow was fixated around Naruto with a low yellow hue.

Neji stood there proudly, with his own gaze directly fixated at Naruto, measuring the depth of Naruto's power and radical change of attitude. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail as it moved to the pattern of that gently breeze, his hiate-ate tied proudly on his forehead hiding the cage bird seal, that branded the branch family in the Hyuuga household. His beige colored jacket strapped securely on his torso, hugging his every muscle yet still loose enough to hide his slightly toned muscles from the spectators eyes. His black shorts moving with the wind, when a powerful enough breeze moved into the stadium. His left hand on his shuriken pouch which was located at his right thigh, twiddling the weapons with his fingers.

The tension was thick, as both combatants, kept staring each others eye's, looking for a sight of weakness, but to no avail both showed no sign of weakness, no signs of hopelessness, with Neji was in the Hyuga's famous offensive Juken stance, and Naruto in the Raikou Genkotsu defensive stance. Both were ready for what the other would dish out, Neji going for the kill.

The crowd stood still, their gaze straight at the two genin power houses and chunin to be, no movements or noise could be heard but the occasional wind rustling the trees or the birds beautiful chirps. They were all to enthralled with the fight to waste a single second of the match, that for the most part was being fought through a staring death match. Which would cave in first and attack was the question everyone asked.

The Hyuga's looked at this match with morbid fascination clearly present in their eyes, Neji the talented Juken user, and most powerful heir to the byakugan blood line limit stood at perhaps his most dangerous fight. A battle between two powerful houses would rage, two powerful kekkei-genkai's were present; the dojutsu Byakugan and the ability to control all lighting of the Raikou Tenshu.

From what had been previously shown, Naruto had already activated his kekkei-genkai, making him a lot more powerful, no one knew to what degree had he mastered the fabled kekkei-genkai, one of the five fabled bloodlines in the world. There was one for every element and one heir to each one. The Kaji Tenshu the heir to the flames, the Mizu Tenshu, the beings with mastery of all that is water, the Tsuchi Tenshu or the masters of the earth, and finally the Kaze Tenshu, master of the winds. The Kimi of Kaze, Raikou, Tsuchi, Kaji, and Mizu the lords of their respective elements.

Naruto was known as the number one surprising ninja for a reason and for that exact reason anyone who underestimated him would surely lose, or battered.

The crowd was getting restless, impatient and boisterous… they wanted the match to start.

Sakura was screaming and cursing, when was the match going to start, why wasn't Naruto here…_ I though he was fighting Neji, not this rich guy over there, the nerve of that guy to show of his wealth in the chunin exams, but I don't remember seeing him in the tournament or even going through the prelims. Okay just who is this guy and when is this_ match going to begin…Chaanaro.

Chouji was munching on his chips while pondering on the idea,_ so is that Naruto, hmm… he changed a lot, and more than just in the looks department or wardrobe, there was something different about him… his whole personality was altered into the ideal shinobi. _

Shikamaro was sighing and looking at Naruto trying to figure out his metamorphosis,_ why did you change and what's with that emblem in your back… isn't that one of the Tenshu signs, the electric elemental lord, the Raikou Tenshu. Could you be one of the fabled kekkei-genkai users… so troublesome. These chunin exams are such a drag. _

The examiner just sighed, before watching the two genin once more, _hopefully the match will begin soon. So we have a Hyuga and a Tenshu, the Hyuga's must be watching this match very carefully… are the byakugan all that they say they are… or is it just a second rate bloodline. _

"So dobe what's with the fancy new armor, do you think that fancy battle gear will make you the winner… don't make me laugh, destiny has chosen me to win the minute I became your opponent" taunted Neji. Naruto just responded by shrugging off the insult, further enraging Neji into starting the fray. _why doesn't he behave the same way he did during the prelims, and with that armor is it just for show or does it something else._

Neji rushed at Naruto with hopes it would get the desired response, in a fast pace he starting closing in on Naruto. While getting closer and closer to Naruto, he releases a sizeable amount of chakra through his tenketsus located at his fore fingers. Using the juken as a form to attack he quickly lunged at Naruto who would evade the strikes by swiftly moving inside the attacks, or sidestepped the dangerous assaults. Quickly entering within Neji's field he jabs Neji in the gut, forcing him to drop to one leg. Following the assault, he bashes Neji throwing him in the air where he back-flips and gracefully landing on his feet. Naruto quickly Shunshin no jutsu to close into Neji as he goes for a powerful spin kick.

When all seemed losed Neji quickly counters by releasing chakra from his tenketsus before spinning rapidly saying Hakkeshō Kaiten, which ended up throwing Naruto far away, where he hit the ground hard. "THUMP" Naruto stood back up to the displeasure of Neji. Quickly dusting himself off, he comes out of the attack unscratched, sporting a smirk across his face before adding "Neji is that all you have, come on I thought destiny had chosen you to win… if that's all you have, you have misunderstood fate"

Hiashi stood surprised at his nephews skill, such talent wasn't meant for the branch family. Hinata looked at the match in awe as most of the people seated watching the match unfold, Naruto who was fighting Neji was toying around. Even mocking him, into a enraged state which would cost him the match all the sooner. Naruto had gotten much stronger, more handsome but had lost the innocence and bright attitude he once possessed.

Naruto stood his ground with a new resolution in mind, the emotionless expression once again on his handsome angular face. Neji fumed at being mocked and quickly moved towards Naruto at a fast pace, before saying "You are within my filed of divination, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" as he moves at an incredibly fast pace. Catching the interest of a certain Hyuga clan head._ No way can a branch family be that skilled, to think a branch family member would have that sort of talent. _

"Eight Trigrams Eight Palms"

"Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms"

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms"

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"

Naruto hit the ground hard, Neji quickly chirps "So much for Mr. Invincible, how did you like that all of your tenketsus were closed… how does it feel not even being able to stand up". Naruto just laid there, coughing up some blood before he stood back up. "Neji, I thought you said I couldn't stand back up… I guess I proved you wrong." Naruto said smugly, activating his own kekkei-genkai "Roukai Tenshu: Kai."

The field is suddenly struck by dozen of lightning strikes once more as they all centralized straight into Naruto who just stood there taking the incredible helpful electrical bolts and powering himself up. The ground shook with the explosion that came with every lightning strike, the air began thicken before the entire field subsided from any anomaly and returned to how it previously looked except for two important facts the ground where the lightning hit was badly scorched and Naruto now stood up with beautiful golden armor. Releasing a powerful golden aura, and the crackle of lightning surrounding him, the stadium shook with the power he was releasing.

His appearance changed a little with his hair having two blue bangs on the front of his face, his eyes no longer blue but golden yellow with the blue hue melded into his bright apocalyptic looking eyes. The beautiful yet frightening eyes were in the center of attention, they weren't the regular red slitted eyes he had when he took power from the fox so, that meant this was the power of the Hekireki clan.

Quickly performing his first attack 'Raiton: Chi Ya Bakafuu ', thousands of thunder strikes ran parted their way through the arena as Neji Shunshin'd out of the way like crazy trying to avoid the incoming strikes. The stadium began to rubble down, the powerful strikes were tearing down the protective walls. He dodged all but one through the aid of the Shunshin no jutsu, but quickly performed his Hakkeshō Kaiten to block the strike before launching it straight back at the unshielded Naruto.

The attack hit with chilling force, but Naruto came out totally unscathed, Naruto was laughing, before telling him "Foolish Neji, Did you think my own attacks could hurt me." Neji looked around finding the whole arena crumbling before him, the strikes had greatly damaged the walls surrounding the match but did not hurt the spectators. _What accuracy, and will to have controlled those hundreds of lightning strikes, _where the thoughts of most of the spectators before starting to once again watch the match with extreme focus.

The spectators watched in fear as the stadium seemed to tilt, and wobble from the great attack. The spectators now feared the worse for the Hyuuga prodigy, he was way over his league… _how powerful could Naruto really be_.

Sasuke was hysteric, _how the hell was Naruto doing that and what the hell was he doing for training. How did Naruto acquire that power, and how can I acquire what should rightfully belong to me. _

Sakura was having a hard time breathing, while choking Ino who was also scared shitless. They had never before seen an attack that dangerous, it was like miniature Raikiri's were being thrown out and destroying everything in its pass. Kakashi was impressed, shocked and frightened…_my sensei never did that._

Hinata stood their looking at Naruto with hearts in her eyes and a blush in her face but she wasn't the only one most of the girls waiting at the stands looked at the genin with butterflies in their stomach, hearts in their eyes, and a heavy blush in their face but were also getting paled from the colossal power he seemed to hold… he was a monster.

Gaara looked at Naruto with a hungry expression, having a new target and a new person's who's blood his 'mother' wanted. The murderous aura him, had was quickly sent the people around him packing, scaring most of the people around him including his brother and sister who were trying to figure out a way to escape this hell._ this was no chunin exam, this was like a massacre with many Gaara's running around. _

Quickly performing a large set of hand seals, in a blurry of a speed he gathered chakra into his open palms before saying, Raiton: Tentou Kanon… the devastating attack was like a large beam of concentrated electrical energy heading straight toward the exhausted Neji, who quickly performed Hakkeshō Kaiten with the last of his strength, but found that it was to much, but right before the attack engulfed Neji in and completely obliterated him from this side of the earth, Hiashi immediately Shunshin'd his way into the attack before performing his own Hakkeshō Dai Kaiten, which drained Hiashi of mostly all his chakra before the match was called over with Naruto being the victor.

The crowd went silent before, it started getting loud once more in cheers and curses. Finally the board said victor Uzamaki Naruto, which greatly stunned Sakura, Ino and Tenten who was watching the fields…_ the dead last did that!_

Naruto quickly dispelled his kekkei-genkai after his own precious jutsu refurbished his energy to full once more,_ I seriously have to thank Hiashi he gave me his chakra and mine, how stupid of them returning my attack back at me,_ totally unscathed he walked out from the arena and readied himself for the next matches.

AN: I redid this chapter, made it longer and hopefully better and easier to understand. So did you like the new chapter, I personally thought it was awesome, please tell me if you find some grammatically errors, or misspelling thanks. Demon kid …

Okay Shunshin means body flicker technique so I used it to move out of the why because teleporting could be use, in the definition it says someone moves at an accelerated pace so I took that. Ja ne

Next Chapter: The Matches progress Gaara Vs. Naruto

Original Techniques Translations

Raiton: Chi Ya Bakafuu means Thunder Release: Thousand Arrow Blast

Raiton: Tentou Kanon means Thunder release: Lighting Canon


	3. A fateful encounter

Roukai Tenshu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter

The crowd was in a state of panic, and uproar had lifted throughout the tumbling arena, their was huge cracks all over the receding wall. Scorch marks could be clearly seen all over the disfigured wall, in the middle of the arena there was a large scorch mark where the lightning stroke.

The crowd could barely stay on their feet through all the excitement that happened to be the previous match. Negi versus Naruto who would of thought, a match they had all planned to go quickly in Neji's favor ended up with a devastating win by the dead last.

What a guy, to use two ninjutsu's the whole time and win like nothing had even happen, he had walked without a care in the world and a wicked smile curled up in that handsome face of his. Kabuto smirked, _Naruto-kun sure was a dangerous person before, but now… Orochimaro were you watching, do you still want the Uchiha's body when you can have an elemental lord at you disposure… only time will tell, so bye little Naruto-kun._

Orochimaro watched the fight over and over in his mind, incredulously at the fact that a twelve year old kid just defied reality, those jutsu made his forbidden jutsu into academy crap. _Elemental lords are more dangerous than I had previously seen, this will make the conquest harder to accomplish and my eventual rise to world domination. Naruto-kun, what power you have… you would of made the perfect vessel, although you lack the abilities of the sharingan, you are ultimately unbeatable thanks to the Kyuubi's regeneration power's plus your mastery over thunder. _

The Sandaime hokage just looked confused, perplexed on the idea that, someone so young could have such power… _he could easily be as strong as a sannin with that stunt he produced right now, although his arsenal of jutsu's might be weak, his over all ability made him top-notch. To think that the son of the Yondaime would be this powerful, he really is your son… how sad that such a heavy burden was placed on him, but because of it he has become a being of omnipotence. The other elemental lords will come sooner or later to ask him to join or to ultimately kill him. _

Those two jutsu, were demon level kinjutsu's how did he know them, the chief summon know more about those techniques. The Raiton: Chi Ya Bakafuu and the Raiton: Tentou Kanon, ultimately level ninjutsu's. How many more does Naruto-kun know, I wonder.

Ino was in a state of confusion, _the dead last, had changed…a lot. No more was he the dead last, or weak and if the way her father looked at him… not normal. What exactly could have brought n this dramatic change in Naruto. I don't know if I like this one better or the happy, cheerful annoying short Naruto, at least he's no so short anymore. _

Hiashi looked at Neji, hopefully having been rescued from his imminent death, would lessen his loathsome for the main branch. _Should this be the time that I show Neji, his fathers last letter…_The question that had bothered Hiashi so long ago had finally been answered, the strongest Hyuga prodigy in over 100 years was totally demolished by Naruto who had not even inherited his power for more than a month… the elemental lords were anything but weak… in a one on one match between Naruto and himself he still would have a hard time winning, if he had the chance of winning against something like that. _No that I know the powers of the elemental rulers, I know why they were so feared throughout second shinobi war, a full power elemental master could demolish an army with no problems at all, which no brings me up to bigger problems… I had heard that the elemental lords refused to enter a certain place… why? What could be in there, what could possible scare a elemental lord?_

The crowd had finally settled down after about an hour or so, the other matches were yet to begin, although they didn't think it would turn out as the first match, they watched on with high hopes that the matches continuing the first match would at least prove to be entertaining,

A band of girls had formed, it was known as the Naruto Crushing Fan Club, it was rising in popularity and fast… the scourge of the rabid fan girls will wreck havoc upon the life of the new Naruto. Some thoughts that were going through the population of females were, _he's so cute that foxy-chan, he's so strong that Naruto-sama, and so sexy, I want my foxy-chan… Naruto-kun will you ever be mine!_

Naruto went to the stands sitting right next to the council members, having been found out that remaining heir to the Hekireki clan, made him the clan leader and part of the council…_ how they would regret this day, no more demon spawn of Konoha… everyone will be forced to wear green spandex except me who goes against my clan, it even says in my clans book… which I made. MWUAHAHAHA!!!_

The next matches finally went underway with, Kankuro versus Shino up next. Shino was greatly angered with the turnout of the match, Kankuro had quit, he was denied a match. At least he would get to fight other matches at full strength although that would be like cheating but at least Shikamaru didn't have to fight two matches which one could hear him say "Thank god two matches would be way to troublesome but I wonder what happened to that Dosu fellow…hmm"

The next match really got a lot of attention, Shikamaru versus Temeri. This match was interesting and disappointing, throughout the match Temeri led all of the attacks while Shikamaru just evaded and formulated a plan of his own. Temeri quickly checking for the measurements of the Kagemane no jutsu, ended falling for Shikamaru's folly. It appeared that Shikamaru had led the whole match from the beginning to the end in an archaic fashion. No one would have presumed that Shikamaru had used the previous fight to his advantage… through the aid of all the rubble he had trapped her in his Kagemane no jutsu but right when it all seemed at a loss for the fallen kunoichi… he quit.

The crowd went crazy Shikamaru had obviously won, yet he quit when he no doubt about it could of won. Leaving behind a very angry sand nin. The crowd boo'd and cursed Shikamaru's lazy attitude. Sakura fumed like their was no tomorrow which Chouji just laughed at, saying I told you so.

To say Temeri was upset with the fact she had won a losed battle would be an understatement, she was shocked, stunned, angered, infuriated, and lastly but not least embarrassed. She could not believe she had won, _how lazy could that damn brilliant bastared be. Fucken asshole making me continue these matches when I was bested by a coward. I will get my revenge on the cloud gazing chump…_

Chouji just continued to chuckle over and over, to Ino's dismay she had made a bet on how Shikamaru would beat Temeri… they were really high steaks, either Ino paid for all you can eat barbeque for a month or Chouji went on a diet for a year, with Ino being his nutritionist… talk about dire consequences. Chouji almost shit his pants with the steaks on the bet, but now he was more than happy… he gets all you can eat barbeque for a month.

Ino felt bad, real, real bad… she was saving money to buy her self the dress she wanted from Kunoichi's hottest magazine… Kunoichipolitan, she had read an article saying the perfect way to get your dream lover… the dress would snag you any shinobi the kunoichi could ever want. It was blessed by the water maiden, and could acquire any guy to fall head over heals in love… _damn Chouji, maybe I can change the price for something else… I know I'll trick him into wanting a mystery bag of chips… no maybe I'll seduce him and ask him a favor… no that will lose my chance of being with Sasuke-kun or someone else… hmm, what to do, I cant take my end of the bargain, I only needed 1000 ryo more to afford the kimono. DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU!!!!_

Life was good but, the next match had everyone's attention Sasuke versus Gaara. The sand goliath versus the Uchiha heir. The daimyo's were really involved with this match taken that they had made serious bets on the winner of this match. The crowd was ecstatic about the turn around of the match. The tension was thick as Kakashi watched the match and how it would unfold. _Was the training enough, and if its enough to take out Gaara is it enough to beat Naruto. A Chidori wont hurt Naruto, so his best technique is out of the box…_

At this exact time Gai, had decided to bless them with their presence, Gai walked alongside of the crippled Lee, who was walking with the aid of some crutches. "Gai-sensei looks its Sasuke versus Gaara…," "Yes my youthful student Lee, It seems so, How will the Uchiha fight a person of his magnitude… So Kakashi my eternal rival, what did you teach your student's." "You said something" came a nonchalantly remark from the genius shinobi. "You and your hip attitude, that's what I would expect from my eternal rival… so did Naruto-kun lose to Neji-san."

Kakashi almost choked, "You didn't hear Gai." "Hear what" said an overly youthful jounin. "Neji losed"…. "WHAT my student Neji losed to Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun's youthfulness far surpasses the already intense flame he had… talking about Naruto-kun where is he?", "You said something Gai?"… "ARGHH, now is not the time to be wasting ones youth time of spring… Kakashi, So where is our little Naruto-kun,?"

Naruto-kun beat Neji. Sasuke is fighting Gaara, the man I couldn't beat and Naruto beat the man I have always wanted to beat… Yosh! My youthfulness will not burn out, with th_ese unyouthfull (Okay is this even a word…I doubt it, but you catch my drift) thoughts. No I must get better to beat Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Neji-san and Gaara-teme, (LOL, Lee would never say that) _thought a very happy but sad Lee.

will not burn out, with ththought a very happy but sad Lee. 

The fight had begun, Sasuke was running around in high speeds, as fast as lee with his weights on. _He's fast _thought a very surprised Gai. _He's as fast as I was with my weights… you really are a genius Sasuke-san_ pondered a very shocked Lee. Sasuke continued to moved at breakneck speeds surrounding Gaara, _No way Sasuke-kun is so fast, he's speeds like Lee-san_ thought a very happy Sakura. Gaara quickly getting on the offensive sent wave after wave of sand towards the evading Sasuke. Splash, Whoosh…. The sand missed and missed attacking Gaara.

Sasuke quickly sped off and kicked Gaara into the air after entering Gaara's sand shield. _His moves, its like I'm fighting that guy all over again…_ Gaara was in pain, not to much but Sasuke had kicked him in the air, and performed a powerful Shishi Rendan. Gaara slowly stood up, from the assault with nothing but his armor of sand crumpled a bit. "MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" screeched a very frightening looking Gaara. The homicidal grin plastered on his face was making everything very dangerous, Sasuke with greater speed started disappearing and reappearing hitting Gaara's shield of sand before with even greater speed brutally roundhouse kicked, jabbed, and uppercut's Gaara into making and protecting himself through a cocoon of sand. Through speeds equal to Lee without any weights he ran back to the wall where he stood up and started charging energy into his right palm.

"Kakashi you didn't teach Sasuke the Chidori…" said a worried Gai. "Chidori, what's the Chidori, Gai-sensei." exclaimed an over zealous Lee. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei what is the Chidori."

After charging chakra to his palm, the cry of 1000 birds was heard throughout the stadium. The chirps of 1000 birds hurt the spectators ears as Sasuke moved with extreme speed towards the metamorphosing Gaara. _He's as fast as me, in a month he acquired the speed that took me years to obtained. You are truly a genius Sasuke… but how long can you last at that speed? How high is your stamina, Sasuke-san? Naruto where are you, and how strong are you?_ thought a very happy, sad and sorrowful Lee…

"The Chidori, is Kakashi's signature attack, his only original jutsu… the reason its called Chidori is because it makes the noise of 1000 birds chirping… its an A class assassination jutsu…" Gai was cut off by Sakura who said "Wow, Sasuke-kun's amazing"_ So that's why Sasuke trained in his speed because, with his sharingan he can look at Gaara's attacks and change his direction, in mid battle… like I once said, your sharingan might be good but if your body isn't fast enough to react, than the sharingan is useless, by eliminating his weakness he has become much stronger than before…_ Lee grimaced _now his weakness in speed has disappeared except for the fastest of opponents. I will beat you Sasuke-san… I will beat you!_

Gaara protruded spikes from his cocoon as he tried to hurt Sasuke who was running around him, in circles at high speeds. The spikes unfortunately where dodged by the quick sharingan user. Right before Sasuke plunged his Chidori into the cocoon of sand. A loud shriek was heard as the cocoon of sand slowly subsided. _"IM BLEEDING, MY BLOOD…MY BLOOD" _the maniacal, scowl on Gaara's brain was scaring most of the spectators… he was screaming loudly cursing Sasuke.

Temeri was panicking, _He wouldn't let it out would he, he wouldn't… _Temeri was moving around in circles, with high hopes that Gaara wouldn't enter his perfect form_. I do not want to see that thing ever again, the first time I ever saw that transformation. _

Kankuro was hitting himself, _No Not again, not that, please kami-sama do not let that happen again. Last time that happened I could not eat regularly for a month, and all those nightmares…no again._ "Temeri you don't think he will go that far, right?"

Temeri didn't answer, to scared to get out anything that could have possibly gotten Gaara to go into his transformed states.

Sasuke quickly went running back into the wall and charged his final Chidori to finish of the fight… but before he had acquired his the energy charged up into his palm, he was quickly squatted Sasuke with his tail of sand. No longer did Gaara look like a kid but a miniature badger, two powerful sand reinforced arms, his face no longer visible being completely covered up by sand… his eyes no longer, green but a menacing colored yellow. The spectators were shocked… what was Gaara.

Temeri was cursing Sasuke for bringing the first transformation state, out to play, slowly he would enter his perfect form… and then all hell would break loose. What could possible stop the rampage of the one-tailed demon lord Shakaku.

Sasuke stood back up, no more was this a fight but an extermination, and with the highest amount of energy he could muster he set up his strongest Chidori and ran straight into the abominable Gaara. The battle cry was heard as all, the spectators screamed in fear, a monster had been released another jinchuuriki was out in the play… and this one was unstable.

Gaara quickly punched Sasuke fiercely in his temple sending to a one way vacation to Lala land. Gaara continued his rampage, bashing walls with his powerful hits… all was lost when the examiner quickly jumped out of the reach of the angry jinchuuriki. The jounin were about to jump when Naruto decided to start his fray…

"Hey Kakashi, why are you letting Naruto-kun fight that monster… it would take a couple of jounins to handle someone of that power." said a hysteric Gai… _So that's how Naruto-kun looks, he looks more like a ninja then he ever did, he's a lot stronger but is it enough…hopefully your not overestimating you genin Kakashi, he might be another jinchuuriki so this is a fight between similar people is it. _

Naruto-kun let the power of youth take over… he looks more professional, so Naruto-kun how are you going to handle Gaara, don't get to hurt Naruto-kun… show the power of youth, your power of youth burns brightly so let it explode… thought a very hopeful Lee.

"Its you, Mother wants your blood… I will kill you, my existence will not erased" screeched a very angry jinchurriki. With great force he sent a powerful punch towards Naruto who sidestepped the attack, before running on his arm at great speeds faster than Lee with weights but slower than without his weights his speeds. Quickly charging chakra to his fist, he clobbered Gaara and sent him flying to the arena wall. "I will prove my existence… I will not die!" screeched Gaara vehemently.

Naruto-kun, you are much stronger than we expected, but still is that enough to handle the monster that is Gaara. He is faster than I would of expect, but he's still not faster than my Lee. "Hey Kakashi, did you teach Naruto anything new, I thought you only helped Sasuke." said a very angry Gai.

How dare Kakashi-sensei not teach Naruto-kun anything and then let him take out Gaara who's stronger than a Fucken ANBU… what the fuck… damn you Kakashi-sensei. thought a very disgruntled Lee. "Kakashi-sensei… tell me you helped Naruto-kun, or else he is going to be killed… your favorite pupil was beaten, and now you let Naruto take him.

"Its okay, Gai and Lee… you don't know Naruto very well… if his match with Neji was indicator was this match is barely beginning." said a very smugly Kakashi.

The match continued Gaara swiftly sending a barrage of sand kunai, to Naruto's location. Who just vanished from sight and appeared behind Gaara before saying. "Is this all you have Gaara.. Come on, you can do better… you have yet to get me serious." Gaara quickly slammed his fist into Naruto and sent him packing towards the wall were he somersaulted and rebounded off the wall and gracefully landed at the floor. Gaara quickly getting pissed release his second level transformation where transformed into a miniature Shakaku, being about two meters high.

The crowd nearly fainted after seeing him get bigger and from the aura he was producing a lot stronger. "He's going to kill Naruto, Kakashi-sensei do something about this." worriedly asked Lee. "No" The quick answer, left a startled Gai and Lee…

Gaara continued with his attacks, all which were dodged by Naruto who slowly kept getting faster. Gaara just smirked before he hit Naruto from the back with a super powered sand clone. Naruto hit the ground hard before he slid all the way to the other side of the arena.

Naruto slowly stood back up before he dropped the weights he was holding… with a large thump the ground shook and an aftershock went through the stadium as the weights hit. The crowd stood astonished that was a lot of weight, meaning one thing he was fast, faster than anyone they had previously seen.

With a flash of speed Naruto appeared and reappeared all over the stadium walls, grounds everywhere, he was moving so fast he was leaving after images all of the place. Gai, Lee and the rest of the shinobi looked at Naruto with awe, that speed was unreal, it was if he was using the inner lotus. Naruto quickly appeared and reappeared hitting Gaara through a spinning kick, roundhouse kick, another roundhouse kick, uppercut then a swift final drop kick. Which launched Gaara hitting the ground hard, the earth shook with the landing of the transforming Gaara. Once more he transformed into a his third transformation and almost perfect form… one form before he entered his perfect.

With masterful, use of his sand… he launched and hit Naruto over and over again, With a massive battle hungry cry he launched a large chakra reinforced punched towards Naruto that's was caught, by the unstoppable Naruto. His eyes no longer blue but a radiant yellow, his sleek black battle gear changed for a solid gold chakra reinforced armor. The crackle of thunder, the yellow aura surrounding Naruto with his two blue bangs on his forehead caught a lot of attention.

"Kakashi-sensei you never told me Naruto-kun had a bloodline ability… and by the look of it… he's an elemental lord." asked a very surprised Gai. _Naruto-kun has a bloodline ability, so he's a natural genius, not a genius of hard work… no Naruto-kun always worked hard for his strength, _thought a perplexed Lee. "I didn't know myself" was Kakashi's coolly response.

The match continued, Naruto was moving at speeds unheard of as a yellow flash was all that could be seen… Hit after hit landed on Gaara's stomach. Naruto quickly summoned a storm as he recharged his energy, Gaara stood there waiting for the attack. Quickly gathering chakra into his lungs before he slammed his fist into chest and released a highly concentrated ball of chakra towards Naruto, who countered with his own, Raiton Fuuton: Urutora Su-Pa-Sonikku Shougekishuuha as the attacks connected, a huge explosion was heard as debris started falling all over the frightened spectators.

Gaara getting restless quickly went through his final metamorphosis, which got all the people including the kage's frightened. Orochimaru stood their, he didn't expect for his trump cared to be revealed so early, he could not get to the Sandaime like this, Shakaku would be to much trouble once he was set free. He would need to summon Manda, and if he did, the Sandaime would know who it was, messing up with the master plan. _What to do? Damn Gaara, damn you Naruto… you will be mine._

Original Translation:

Lighting and Air release: Ultra Supersonic Shockwave


End file.
